One And Only
by Crystal Nyrent
Summary: Aku adalah Kudou Fuyuka. Aku dan sahabatku, Kino Aki sudah berada di SMP Raimon sejak SMP 1. Hidupku kurang baik di sana, setidaknya hingga laki - laki aneh itu datang.


**One And Only**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Angst pertamaku jadi pasti agak jelek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Laki - Laki Penolong**

Fuyuka's POV

"Ok ! Tunggu apa lagi ? Ayo pergi !" Suara itu sudah sangat sering kudengar.

Perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu pergi dengan kedua teman barunya. Yah, sekali lagi, itu terjadi. Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini pun aku tidak tau, sejak aku dan sahabatku, Kino Aki masuk ke SMP Raimon, ia menemukan teman - teman baru seperti, Raimon Natsumi dan Otonashi Haruna. Mereka telah merenggut Aki dariku.

Aku hanya bisa punggung Aki yang menjauh bersama Natsumi dan Haruna. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi tempat ini. Awalnya, kami berdua hanya berjalan - jalan dengan senang sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Natsumi dan Haruna. Awalnya, mereka hanya berbicara dengan ringan tapi, lama - kelamaan aku dilupakan. Mereka dengan senangnya bicara tanpa ingat bahwa aku juga ada di sana. Dan di sinilah aku, sedang berjalan tak tentu arah tanpa ada yang menemani.

**"Sendirian itu...tidak enak, ya ? Aku harus kemana, ya ? Aku belum mau pulang" Pikirku.**

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah pembangkit listrik yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Di sana, ada Endou yang sedang berlatih dengan ban besar kesayangannya. Entah dia sedang terlalu konsentrasi berlatih atau dia memang sengaja, aku tidak tau. Yang pasti dia bahkan tidak menyapaku. Sakit rasanya jika harus mengetahui bahwa teman masa kecilku juga mengabaikanku.

Karena aku tidak kuat menaha sakit hati di sana, jadi aku berusaha agar dia tidak melihatku. Aku masih berada di atas bukit itu, bingung ingin melakukan apa sebelum aku melihat sebuah sungai indah tak jauh dari sini. Dengan hati - hati dan cepat, aku pergi ke sungai itu.

Pas sekali, sungai itu sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada orang selain aku yang ada di sana. Hanya ada suara air mengalir dan beberapa kicauan burung. Aku menjatuhkan tasku di tepi sungai dan duduk tepat di samping tasku. Untungnya, aku memakai celana hari ini, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pun memeluk kakiku.

Aku menutup mata dan menikmati suasana ini. Coret itu, aku SANGAT menukmatinya. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki. Aku berbalik dan melihat sesosok laki - laki yang tidak kukenal. Mata biruku memeriksa penampilannya, semua terlihat biasa kecuali, rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi. Aku tetap memeriksa hingga mataku bertemu dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

Dengan canggung, aku membalikan kepalaku dan kembali ke posisi semula tanpa memperdulikannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan dia dan kembali ke posisi semula. Tapi, bukannya dia pergi dia malah duduk sekitar 2 meter di samping kananku.

Selama 1 jam, kami hanya duduk di sana dalam diam, akhirnya aku tidak tahan. Jadi, aku pun pergi dari tepi sungai. Saat sedang berjalan melewati pasar, dua orang preman yang kelihatannya masih seumuran denganku muncul dihadapanku dan menarik tas selempanganku dengan paksa.

"Berikan tasmu !" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan besar dan berambut agak keriting.

Aku tetap mempertahankan tasku dan menghiraukan perkataannya. Sampai preman satu lagi yang berambut hijau tua menodongkan pisau ke arahku.

"Kau ini tuli ya ? Temanku bilang berikan tas itu !" Ucapnya.

Aku mulai ketakutan dan peganganku melonggar.

**Duag !**

Suara itu mengagetkanku dan kedua preman tadi Ternyata, ada yang menendang pisau milik preman itu hingga terlempar ke tanah didekaktku. Aku melihat wajahnya dan terkejut, dia adalah laki - laki yang duduk bersamaku di tepi sungai tadi.

"Roccoco ! Awas kau ya" Preman berambut keriting melepas tasku dan berusaha memukul pemuda tadi.

Pemuda itu menghindar dan menendang preman itu.

"Teres !" Preman bernama Roccoco itu berteriak.

Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat pemuda itu membelaku. Jadi, aku mengambil pisau di dekatku, mengangkatnya ke atas, memainkannya sedikit dengan jariku dan melemparnya ke preman berambut hijau itu. Pisaunya meleset tetapi mereka berdua sudah lari ketakutan.

"Kamu tidak apa - apa, kan ?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya busa menganguk kecil. Melihat itu, pemuda itu langsung pergi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku pun mengejarnya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Dia yang melihatku membesarkan matanya tanda terkejut.

"A-ano...arigatou" Ucapku pelan.

"Tidak usah sungkan". Balasnya.

Aku mendongak ke langit dan baru sadar ternyata hari sudah agak gelap mungkin skarang sudah jam 6.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucapnya tiba - tiba.

"E-eh ? Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" Ucapku.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendirian pada malam hari"

"Orang ini baik juga, tapi aku kan tidak tau namanya" Pikirku.

"Gouenji Shuuya" seperti membaca pikiranku, kurasa dia menyebutkan namanya.

"K-Kudou F-F-Fuyuka"

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu ?"

Agar aku bisa cepat pulang, aku pun menerima tawarannya dan segera berjalan pulang. Kami melewati beberapa jalan besar dan kecil, akhirnya kita sampai di rumahku, sebuah panti asuhan.

"Sudah, sampai disini saja. Aku..." perkataanku terpotong.

Kenapa ? Karena laki - laki tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana, Aku pun memustuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan masuk kedalam panti asuhan.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Ahahaha...dasar kutu buku payah !"

Itu adalah suara tawa Natsumi bersama dengan Haruna, beberapa anak lain dan Aki, mereka menertawakanku yang saat ini sedang duduk di lantai dengan baju seragam yang basah kuyup. Mereka, termasuk Aki telah mengguyurku dengan seember air dingint sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"K-kenapa...k-kalian me-mengguyurku ?" Tanyaku sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa ? Karena seharusnya aku dan hanya aku yang boleh mendapat nilai paling bagus dan pujian dari guru. Mengerti ?!" Ucap Natsumi dengan kasar.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi, meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian dan kedinginan. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan aku masih belum bangkit dari posisiku saat ini. Rasanya aku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Aku ingin menangis tapi, tidak bisa karena aku harus kuat. Aku terus mernungkan kata - kata itu sambil menutup mata.

"Hey, bangunlah !" Suara yang agak berat mengagetkanku.

Aku langsung membuka mata dan mendongak ke atas. Orang yang menolongku adalah orang yang waktu itu duduk di sungai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Cepat masuk kelas, sebelum bel berbunyi" Ucapnya santai sambil melangkah pergi.

"Bukannya bel sudah berbunyi ? Biarlah, dia satu - satunya orang yang mau menolongku, siapa tau, dia mau menolongku lagi" Saat aku memikirkan itu, bel berbunyi lagi.

Aku merasa aneh, bajuku tiba - tiba saja sudah kering. Karena takut dimarahi guru, aku menghiraukan semua kejadian itu dan berlari ke kelas. Untung saja, gurunya belum masuk Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat raut wajah terkejut dari beberapa orang. Khususnya, Natsumi, Haruna dan Aki. Akhirnya, guru kami pun masuk dengan anak laki - laki misterius itu di belakangnya.

"Anak - anak ! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Mohon perkenalkan namamu" ucapnya pada anak misterius itu.

"Namaku Gouenji Shuuya" Ucapnya pendek.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di..." sensei mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"Di samping Fuyuka" ucapnya dan Gouenji pun menuruti perintahnya.

**To Be Continued...**

Author: Ok! Angst multichapter pertamaku !

Natsumi: Emangnya li pernah bikin angst dengan satu chapter ?

Author: Nggak

Semuannya: *gedubrak

Kidou: angst pertama ya ? Oh iya, dimana Dream World ?

Author: Ternyata ada yang perhatiin juga. Dream World udah aku remove

Endou: Lho ? Kok di remove ?

Author: Sorry ya, para pecinta Dream World (kepedean), aku remove Dream World karena aku baru inget kalau cerita Dream World itu rahasia antara aku dan seseorang

Haruna:: Cieee...siapa tuh ?

Author: Bukan urusanmu ! Terima kasih telah mambaca, bye !

Hiroto: Tunggu !

Author: Apa lagi ?

Hiroto: Kok fantasi lagi ?

Author: Kalau itu...rahasia !

Semuannya: Pelit !

Author: Iya deh ! Aku suka fantasi karenaaa...tulisnya di chapter sebelah ya...bye !

Semuanya: *Gedubrak* dasar licik !

Review~


End file.
